Y TODO COMENZO
by CIRUELO216
Summary: Todo era normal en la vida de Tomoyo hasta que descubrio que su familia no era loque pensaba
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Tomoyo, soy una simple estudiante de preparatoria, tengo 18 años, pelo largo y negro hasta la cintura, delgada, mido algo asi de 1.70 y mis ojos son color amatista, como verán no soy una chica fuera de lo común o bueno almenos no lo era hasta que fuimos a aquella playa y todo se complico, ¿Qué porque lo digo?, bueno lo mejor es que les cuente lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…

Todo comenzó hace exactamente 5 dias…

-Tommy ya despierta o se te va a hacer tarde- esa fue mi mamá Sonomi Daidouji una mujer hogareña, buena madre y excelente cocinera

-si mama ya voy- le respondi todavía algo adormilada

-voy a pasar y voy a prender la luz, por que quiero un cepillo- mmm, olvide decirles que mi madre tenia un defecto, tiene otra hija ella se llama kimiko daidouji, tiene doce años y es el demonio reencarnado en niña

- tu tienes tus propias cosas porque agarras las mías kimiko- mocosa del demonio con tremendo grito me termino de despertar

- no lo encuentro- y diciendo esto hizo todo lo que había dicho anteriormente y no me quedo de otra más que levantarme, obviamente renegando de la hermana que me había tocado

Después de bañarme regrese y elegí un cambio de ropa el cual consistía en una blusa negra de tirantes, unos jeans y unos converse color negro, me deje el cabello suelto el cual lo tenía debajo de la espalda y baje a desayunar, pero al llegar a la cocina me encontré con algo que jamás creí ver, a mi papá sentado en la mesa de la cocina, no me lo tomen a mal no es que nunca viera a mi papa, si lo veía pues vivía con nosotros pero no a esa hora de la mañana pues normalmente a esa hora está corriendo y mi padre desde que tengo razón no hay mañana que no corra al menos de que este muy pero muy pero muy enfermo y él en estos momentos se veía bastante bien

-hola tommy como dormiste- me saludo mi padre junto con un beso en el cachete

-bien- fue lo único que pude decir ya que todavía estaba en shock

-hija, ven siéntate que tenemos que hablar contigo- cuando me dijo eso se me hizo raro pues que yo recordara no había hecho nada malo en los últimos días como para que me regañaran, bueno a excepción de que le escondí a kimiko su blusa favorita pero después de que me llorara y mi suplicara se la había regresado

-y ¿De qué quieren hablar???-

-bueno en unos días va a ser tu cumpleaños y como se que no quieres una fiesta decidimos que el jueves nos vamos a ir a la playa y vamos a pasar todo el fin de semana,¿te parece?- ¿qué? Acaso dijo ¿qué íbamos a pasar cuatro días en la playa? y ¿qué iba a pasar ahí mi cumpleaños?

- aahhhhhh!! Me parece genial es una gran idea, me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- y dicho esto me lance fuertemente a mi papá y por consecuencia fue a dar al piso conmigo encima, después de este pequeño incidente decidi irme a la escuela ya que con tanta platica se me hacia tarde, la escuela en la que estudio no esta lejos de mi casa por lo que me voy y me regreso caminando.

Al llegar a la escuela me dirigi a mi salón y al entrar…

-ups, perdón tommy espero no a verte lastimado- ash, esa mujer me sacaba canas verdes

-no te preocupes Alis no cualquier cosa me lastima- asi es señoras y señores tope con nada mas y nada menos que con Allison Bethancourt, la señorita soy alérgica a todo, incluso a si misma, a la fresa, a ella la conozco desde secundaria y hemos sido compañeras de salón desde entonces y desde entonces la he aborrecido, es una persona falsa y superficial, la cual se fija solo en lo material, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no solo la tenga que soportar en horario de clases si no que también en las reuniones con mis amigos, pues esta creída es la novia de uno de mis amigos, de Alex, el es un chavo muy lindo y una gran persona, pero también muuuuuuuy ingenuo

-siempre tan a la defensiva querida- ¿ah si?

- y tu siempre tan hipócrita cariño- touche Alis, con eso te dejo callada

Despues de ese adorable encuentro camine hacia mi lugar donde me esperaban dos de mis tres mejores amigas ya sentadas en sus lugares, sentada en la penúltima mesa y última fila estaba Madeleine y a su lado en la penúltima fila estaba Lauren, ella y Lauren son gemelas y las conoci cuando inicie la preparatoria ambas son de estatura media ojos color miel y blancas, lo que las distingue además de que Lauren tiene el pelo largo y castaño y Madeleine corto y negro es su carácter, la primera tiene un carácter algo espontaneo, es muy alegre y tengo que decir que es la más femenina de las cuatro, le gusta estar siempre presentable y a ella jamás la veras con un cabello fuera de su lugar, Madeleine por el contario gusta de vestirse un poco mas comoda sin dejar atrás la feminidad, esta es la mas hiperactiva de las tres, le gusta estar siempre en movimiento y ayudar a las personas, el único defecto que tienen estas gemelitas es que no se saben quedar calladas, como verán les dije que estaban dos de mis tres mejores amigas, la tercera se llama Diane a ella la conozco desde primero de secundaria y siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas, ella es un poco mas callada que las anteriores mencionadas pero aun asi es muy alegre, es la mas prudente de las cuatro y es la que nos intenta poner en cintura cuando nos pasamos con alguien que nos cae mal, Diane como ya ,mencione es una gran chica, sin embargo, ha pasado por muchas cosas, su padre falleció cuando tenia ocho años dejándola a ella, a su madre, a su hermana y hermano, desde entonces ha tenido que ser prácticamente el sosten de sus hermanos ya que su madre trabaja mucho para darles una buena vida y una buena educación, pero a pesar de todo lo que ah vivido siempre tiene un sonrisa que mostrarle al mundo y esa es unan de las razones por las que la admiro tanto, la razón por la que no se encuentre aquí es porque le dieron una beca para irse a estudiar a egipcio pues su sueño siempre ha sido ser una gran arqueóloga como lo era su padre.

-hola chicas, ¡que tal?-dije al acercarme a ellas

-hola Tommy como estas?-me contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de contarles donde pasaría mi cumple cuando el maestro de algebra entro, y por si no lo he dicho es la materia que mas odio al igual que al maestro que la imparte y es que acaso no tiene vida social y por eso llega cinco minutos antes de que comience la clase¡¡¡¡¡¡, pero bueno, la clase paso igual de abburrida que siempre y al terminar me acerque a mis gemelas amigas y les conte todo lo que mis papas me habían dicho, me felicitaron por la noticia y por no tener que ir el jueves y el viernes a la escuela ya que eran los días que teníamos dos clases seguidas de algebra, yo no recordaba eso pero al recordarlo mi felicidad fue en aumento , tanto, que las dos clases que siguieron antes de salir al receso, al igual que las que le siguieron antes de las de la hora de la salida se me pasaron rapidísimo, al terminar las clases me despedi de mis amigas y me dirigi a mi casa a hacer lo que siempre hago NADA¡¡¡.

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, los días que siguieron(martes y miércoles) fueron exactamente iguales, asi que mjor adelantémonos al dia de nuestra partida, no hace falta decir que tanto kimiko como yo estábamos tan contentas que ni siquiera nos acordamos de pelear, los cuatro nos subimos a la camioneta y nos fuimos directo a la playa.

Al llegar no nos dirigimos a la zona dorada como yo creía, la zona dorada para los que no sepan es una zona hotelera que queda en frente del mar y siempre nos hospedamos en algún hotel de ahí, pero ahora no sabia a donde hibamos y al parecer mi hermana tampoco ya que pregunto a mis papas lo que yo quería preguntarles…

-hey, a donde vamos?

-ahorita ven- fue lo que contesto mi mama y bueno lo hizo en un tono que realmente no aceptaba replicas asi que mejor decidimos quedarnos calladitas, después de eso pasaron 15 minutos y llegamos a una zona en donde había varias casas que quedaban frente a la playa, obviamente se me hizo super raro ya que según yo no teníamos una casa en la playa ni conocíamos a alguien que la tuviera, por lo que no entendía que hacíamos aquí, mientras yo me hundía en mis pensamientos mi padre se estaciono enfrente de una de las casas, yo no me di cuenta de eso hasta que mi "muy querida" hermana medio un codazo en el estomago que me saco todo el aire, no tuve tiempo de recriminarle nada pues mi papa nos hablo para que bajaramos las maletas, y hasta entonces me di cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente…


	2. Chapter 2

**_gracias a quien me dejo rew y en vrd lo siento pero es que como no me habian puesto nada me desanime un poco hasta que una prima me dijo que alguien me habia comentado y gracias a ustedes decidi que aunque no me dejen rew yo actuaalizare cada semana_**

**_gracias _**

**_y espero les guste_**

**

* * *

**

Era una casa impresionante y de color blanco, era prácticamente una mansión pero a pesar de eso, tenia una fachada muy sencilla y linda.

Al entrar me quede pasmada pues si por fuera era bonita por dentro era realmente hermosa, todo era en color blanco con dorado y en medio había una escalera que te llevaba a las habitaciones, debía admitir que la casa era genial pero aun asi tenia una pregunta que hacerle a mis padres..

-bien y ¿de quien es la casa?- fue la pregunta que les hice

-es de la familia- fue la contestación de mi papá

-¿Cómo que de la familia?- fue la pregunta que hizo ahora mi hermana

-en la noche lo entenderán, ahora mejor vayan a subir sus cosas y luego si gustan bajen a la playa- fue la contestación de mi padre antes de irse e ignorarnos olímpicamente, eso me molesto de sobre manera pero decidi no tomarle importancia y mejor fui a dejar las maletas a una de las habitaciones, y vaya que eran muchas pues si había contado bien había diez habitaciones cinco de un lado y cinco del otro, después de caminar llegue a una puerta donde estaba en un cartel mi nombre junto con otros dos Sakura y Meilin, entre y me di cuenta de que cada vez me impresionaba mas esa casa pues el cuarto también era muy bonito solo que a diferencia del resto de la casa que era blanca y dorada la habitación era blanca con morado.

Después de arreglar mis cosas decidi salir a dar un paseo por la playa y quedarme hasta el atardecer pues siempre me había gustado admirarlo, me puse un short de mezclilla junto con una blusita de tirantes blanca y mientras me dirigía a la puerta escuche que mi hermana le decía a mi madre que si por que en la que se suponía era su habitación estaba escrito otro nombre, yo también quería saber por que en la mia había dos nombres, sin embargo decidi no preguntar nada pues sabia que me dirían lo mismo de hace rato "en la noche lo sabrás" y realmente no estaba como para hacer mas berrinches.

Estuve caminando un largo tiempo por la orilla de la playa, solo hasta que empezó a ocultarse el sol me sente sobre una roca que estaba cerca de ahí para contemplar el atardecer. No me di cuenta de en que momento cai rendida pero ya cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue el cielo estrellado, decidi levantarme e ir a mi casa pues como no había comido nada desde la mañana tenia mucha hambre, cuando llegue a la casa empece a escuchar muchas voces algunas las reconoci pues eran las de mis padres pero las otras no, en cuanto entre grite un ya llegue y en ese momento mi padre me llamo a la sala…

-¿Qué paso?, necesitas algo- dije entrando en la sala y dándome cuenta de que en la habitación había 8 mujeres, cinco de ellas como de la edad de mi mama, la mas pequeña como de la edad de mi hermana y las otras dos parecían de mi edad también en la habitación se encontraban 9 hombres, 5 aproximadamente de la edad de mi padre, dos de la edad de mi hermana o incluso mayores y los tres restantes eran al parecer mayor que yo aunque eh de admitir que bastante guapos.

- si hija, lo que pasa es que quiero presentarles a tu hermana y a ti a unos amigos- dijo señalando a mi hermana y a mi

-ellos son Nadeishko y Fujitaka kinomoto- dijo mi madre señalando a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy bella realmente y a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color

-buenas noches y gusto en conocerlos- fue nuestra contestación

-igualmente- respondió la pareja

-y ellas son sus hijas Sakura y keira- dijo esta vez mi padre señalando a una joven de mi edad la cual era la viva imagen de su madre la única diferencia es que tenia el cabello de su padre y la otra era una niña de la edad de mi hermana con el pelo negro de nadeishko y los ojos de fujitaka.

Asi me fue presentándonos a los demás, nos presento a Edward y Elizabeth Hiraguizawa, Edward era hermano de nadeishko y al igual que ella tenia los mismos ojos verdes y pelo negro, Elizabeth al igual que su esposo tenia el pelo negro asi como unos impresionantes ojos azul zafiro, ellos tenían dos hijos eriol y aaron, ambos eran igual a su padre la única diferencia era que mientras aaron tenia los ojos verdes de su padre eriol tenia los hermosos ojos de su madre. Después me presento a Kaho y Takashi Fuuma, la primera tenia cabello largo y de color café rojizo al igual que sus ojos y el tenia el pelo negro y ojos miel, estos solo tenían una hija llamada Meilin ella era igual a su madre a excepción del cabello que era igual al de su padre, también me presento a Shiro y paul black, shiro era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y hermosos ojos celeste y paul un hombre rubio de ojos grises los cuales heredo su único hijo, Mathew, todo hiba bien hasta que mi padre dijo algo que jamás espere…

Hijas, ahora les presentare a alguien muy importante para mi, ellos son hien li y hielan li mi hermana- asi es, dijo hermana

Que??? Como que tu hermana papá?- fue la pregunta de mi hermana

Asi es kimiko ella es mi hermana- le contesto mi papa

Y por que no sabíamos nada de ella?- pregunte yo

Verán, tus abuelos no consentían que hielan se casara con un chino, para ellos eso era desonrrar a la familia y le dijeron que si se casaba con hien se olvidara de su familia asi como ellos se olvidarían de ella y desde entonces el único que ah tenido comunicación con ella soy yo-

Ok, pero eso no reponde mi pregunta, por que no sabíamos nada de ella?- y era cierto eso no respondia mi pregunta

Jajaja, bien ahora les presentare a sus primos- que???, no es posible que me ignore

Pero papá- se quejo mi hermana pues al parecer tampoco estaba muy satisfecha con su repuesta

Pero nada kimiko, ellos son Shaoran y Shun, sus primos- dijo mi padre señalando a un joven de mi edad cabello café obscuro como su padre y ojos chocolates como su madre y a un niño como de la edad de mi hermana de cabello negro como mi tia y ojos del mismo color que su hermano

Mucho gusto- fue lo único que atinamos a decir mi hermana y yo

Igualmente- contestaron nuestros recién conocidos primos

Bien ya que todos se conocen creo que es hora de que vayamos a cenar pues ya hace bastante hambre-dijo mi madre para romper el incomodo silencio que se estaba haciendo

Pasamos todos al comedor el cual era igual de grande que el resto de la casa, le ayude a servir la mesa a mi mama y mientras comíamos lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo de los cubiertos sobre el plato, no es que me incomodara al contrario gracias a eso pude ponerme a reflexionar lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo y pude darme cuenta de ciertos detalles como por ejemplo que los nombres que estaban en mi habitación les correspondía a Sakura y a Meilin las hijas de los amigos de mi padres, aunque aun asi todavía tenia una gran duda la cual estaba dispuesta a sacarme…

Oye papá, puedo hacerte una pregunta-

Claro Tommy que ocurre?- mmm, que si que ocurre?

Bueno, esta mañana te pregunte que si de quien era la casa y tu solo me contestaste que de la familia-le dije

Si, y cuando tomoyo te pregunto a que te referías tu le dijiste que en la noche lo entenderíamos – dijo ahora mi hermana

Bien niñas, yo les explicare eso-dijo mi madre- la casa es de todos puesto que todos la compramos y en cuanto a que es de la familia tu padre se refería a que nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos pasado cosas buenas y cosas malas juntos, y todo esto nos ha llevado a querernos lo suficiente como para considerarnos una familia- termino de decir mi madre, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Elizabeth hablo …

Asi es queridas, su madre tiene razón por lo que en nombre de todos les pido que no solo a Hien y a Hielan les digan tios, sino también a todos nosotros- esto me sorprendió y realmente no tenia la intención de decir que si, sin embargo después de los "es buena idea", "seria estupendo", "me encantaría" y demás no nos quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Después de tan alocada cena nos disponíamos a subir a las habitaciones cuando mi padre me llamo..

Disculpa Tommy, puedo pedirte un favor-

Si puedo si- fue mi respuesta

Solo quiero que porfavor lleves a Eriol, matt, sakura, meilin y shaoran a sus cuartos- me dijo

No creo que sea posible eso-

Que? Pero por que no-

Pues por que no se donde esta la habitacionde estos tres-dije señalando con la cabeza al trio de chicos detrás de mi

Oh, jaja, no te preocupes no es muy difícil de encontrar pues es la habitación al lado de ustedes- dijo papá

Bien, vamos- dije llamándolos para que me siguieran

El cuarto mas cercano era el de nosotras, aunque cercano solo entre comillas pues era el penúltimo y el de ellos el ultimo, asi que decidi dejarlas primero a ellas…

Aquí van a dormir ustedes- dije volteando hacia donde estaban meilin y sakura

Como sabes que esta es nuestra habitación- pregunto sakura

Esta en la puerta. Dije señalando el cartelón que decía nuestros nombres

Ajajaja, ups, lo siento – me dijo

Si, no hay problema, ahora los llevare a ustedes a su cuarto-les dije mientras caminaba enfrente de ellos.

Aquí es donde dormirán ustedes- dije deteniéndome frente una puerta donde estaban sus nombres escritos

Ok, gracias por acompañarnos y buenas noches primita- esto hizo que me sorprendiera mucho pues al parecer a shaoran no se le dificultaba en lo mas minimo decirme prima algo que estaba segura yo no hiba a hacer con tanta facilidad.

Si , buenas noches- les dije

Buenas noches-me respondieron matt y eriol

Camino a mi habitación me puse a pensar en que eriol tenia unos ojos muy lindos y que en si era alguien muy atractivo, pero en fin guapo o no, no lo conozco y tal vez ni buena persona es, en fin, decidi dejar de pensar en eriol y decidi entrar a mi cuarto aunque definitivamente yo creo que hubiera preferido no haber entrado…

Por dios!!! Que paso aquí???!!!!!-grite, y es que en realidad no era para menos, parecía que por el cuarto acababa de pasar un tornado, había ropa tirada en el suelo, en la cama, arriba del tocador, asi como las puertas del armario abierta y uno que otro cajón fuera de su lugar

Aayyy!! Tommy perdón, es que mei a veces es algo mmm… destrampada y bueno pues estaba buscando su ipod y como no lo encontraba decidió sacar todo de su mochila, mover algunos cajones y pues asi- y pues asi??? Eso fue todo, por un simple ipod hizo todo esto

Y lo encontraste meilin- pregunte

Si tommy, aunque no gracias a sakura-dijo mirando a la antes mencionada de una manera poco amigable

A que te refieres??- pregunte

Ooh!! No es mi culpa, lo que pasa es que olvide que yo traia el ipod de meilin y no me acorde hasta que ya había hecho todo el desastre- fue la inocente explicación de sakura

Como??!!! No te acordaste y debido a eso hizo esto- dije exaltándome un poco pero es que en verdad ya estaba lo suficiente cansada como ´para aguantar algo mas

Ayy!! Tommy no te enojes por favor, es que a veces soy muy despistada- me dijo sakura con los ojos llorosos, algo que me rompió el corazón

Lo siento sakura no debi gritar lo que pasa es que han pasado muchas cosas-y era cierto realmente me habían pasado muchas cosas

Lo ves sakura, te dije que no era tan huraña solo estaba algo estresada-le dijo meilina sakura

¡¿huraña?-como k huraña? Tan mala me veo

Oohh!! Lo que pasa es que crei k eras algo enojona pues una de las miradas que le lanzaste a tio Hideki, tu papa, fue realmente aterradora-dijo sakura

Mira sakura, no te dire que soy la persona mas paciente del mundo, por que no es asi pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no me enojo con tanta facilidad y no soy tan huraña como crees-ya que había terminado de aclararles que no era tan enojona como ellas creían estaba dispuesta a dirigirme al baño pero antes de poder dar tan solo un paso ya tenia a sakura y a meilin arriba de mi, y cuando digo arriba es arriba ya que me encontara tirada en el piso y con sakura y meilin sobre mi aplastándome y como no me dejaban respirar no me quedo de otra mas que gritar…

Aaahhh!!!!- a los tres segundos ya estaban dentro de la habitación shaoran, eriol y matt

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- fue eriol el que pregunto puesto que mi "querido" primo y matt estaban literalmente tirados en el piso muertos de la risa

Sakura, Meilin quítense de encima la van a asfixiar- nuevamente fue eriol el que hablo y lo que dijo fue bastante acertado ya que sentía que se me estaba yendo hasta el color de mi cara ya que no me dejaban respirar, pero gracias a lo que dijo el par de locas que estaba arriba de mi se quitaron

Jajajajajaj, estas bien primita- uy!! Ahora si t preocupas

Si, pero no gracias a ti, ya que lo único que hicoste fue burlarte- y era cierto el no m había ayudado en nada

Ohh!! Vamso no te enojes linda, pero es que realmente era una escena graciosa- mmm, para primito que me encontré

no, creeme que no estoy enojada, pero si sigues riéndote te aseguro que si me voy a enojar y sobre todo si me sigues diciendo linda pues no me gusta en lo mas minimo ese tipo de sobrenombres-le dije mas roja que un tomate

ok, ya no te dire asi nena-uuff!! Estoy empezando a creer que es un caso prendido

bah!! No importa, y gracias eriol-dije volteando a ver al mencionado

no importa, no es la primera vez que tengo que ayudar a una niñita- quee??!! Niñita??!! Pero que se cree ni que el estuviera muy grande, bueno de tamaño si pues me saca una cabeza, pero aun asi somos de la misma edad

si, supongo que si, debe de ser muuuuy cansado para ti- le repondi de manera sarcástica

no tienes una idea, a veces suelen ser my tontas- ash!! Que nefasto

mmm, creo que ya deberíamos de irnos a dormir pues ya es muy tarde- por primera vez hablo luck y creo que en el mejor momento, pues si se hubiera tardado un segundo mas yo ya estaría encima de eriol matándolo a golpes o al menos intentándolo

si creo que es lo mejor- dijo meilin

después del buenas noches de nosotras y de el de ellos meilin se puso a recoger sus cosas (aventarlas al armario) después de que terminara nos fuimos a poner la pijama y cuando estábamos metidas en la cama sakura hablo…

oye tommy, siento lo de mi primo el a veces se pasa pero no siempre es tan grosero-

si eso es cierto- la secundo meilin

no importa, afortunadamente para mi y desafortunada para otros eh aprendido que lo que me dicen las personas no me afecte, asi que lo que haga o deje de hacer tu primo a mi me da lo mismo- y con esto termino la conversación y nos dormimos

Al dia siguiente casi muero de un infarto pues la manera en la que Sakura nos despertó no fue la mejor, ya que se puso a saltar de cama en cama, de mi cama a la de meilin, de la de meilin a la mia y asi sucesivamente, ya que estábamos despiertas la primera en hablar fue meilin…

SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!! QUE TE PASA??????!!!!!-bueno, mejor dicho grito, pero bien merecido se lo tenia sakura pues no debió de despertarnos de esa manera

Ohh!! Vamos mei, no te enojes yo solo las desperté para que vieran el amanecer junto conmigo-EL AMANECER??!! Pues que horas eran???

Sakura, ¿Qué hora es?- diablos, realmente temi la respuesta y por la vida de sakura pues si estaba en lo correcto realmente la asesinaría por despertarme tan temprano tomando en cuenta que mi sueño es mas que importante, es sagrado.

Las 6:00 de la mañana-fue su simple respuesta

¡¿Qué?¡¡ estas loca, es muy temprano- no pude evitar gritarle

Tommy, meilin, discúlpenme no crei que les molestaría- wow y yo que crei que esa niña era inocente, pero ni crea que por ponerme esos ojos de cachorrito va a convencerme para que me levante de mi camita

No te preocupes sak, yo te acompaño asi que ya no pongas esa carita- puff!! Pero que débil es meilin, yo por nada del mundo me levantare de mi cama, no, no y no, nada evitara que permanezca aquí


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Qué tal?, este es el tercer capítulo y quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews y también a los que comentaron mi historia en los malos fics les quiero agradecer pues gracias a ustedes puedo mejorar, aunque si les pido un poco de paciencia pues es la primera vez que escribo un fic, pero aun así espero que sigan haciéndome críticas constructivas cada vez que sea necesario**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de las chicas Clamp y también que la actitud de algunos personajes no es igual a la del anime y si es un **__**OOC+**_

_**Espero que les guste la historia y nuevamente muchas gracias**_

15 minutos después…

Supongo que no tengo que decir que caí ante el chantaje de Sakura y que ahora gracias a mi momento de debilidad estoy sentada junto con ella, Meilin, Eriol, Shaoran y Matt en la orilla de la playa observando el amanecer, aunque debo decir que no me arrepiento totalmente, pues es como estar viendo el atardecer, solo que más temprano y realmente es un espectáculo grandioso.

Después del atardecer anduvimos caminando por la playa y entre broma y broma se hicieron las 7:30 y como ya estábamos despiertos decidimos hacer nosotros el desayuno, o al menos cuatro de nosotros pues por lo que me habían contado a Meilin y a Matt se les quemaba hasta el agua e incluso la cocina, decidimos hacer hotcakes, huevos y picamos algo de fruta y de tomar hicimos café y un poco de jugo de naranja, melin y matt pusieron la mesa, después de un rato bajaron a desayunar nuestros padres y hermanos.

Mientras estábamos desayunando quedamos en ir a comprar trajes de baño pues mi mama, mi hermana y yo no traíamos pues la intención era comprarlo ahí y las demás simplemente decidieron que también necesitaban uno, después de desayunar y de lavar los traste nos fuimos a arreglar para salir a un mall que se encontraba como a 15 minutos de donde nos estábamos quedando, fuimos solo las mujeres pues los hombres no quisieron acompañarnos poniendo de excusa que solo nos iban a estorbar, aunque la verdad es que no querían cargar bolsas.

Al llegar al mall el grupo se dividió en tres: el de las señoras, la hermana de sakura y la mía y Meilin, Sakura y yo, quedamos de vernos en la salida a eso de las 3, Meilin y Sakura anduvieron de tienda en tienda comprando ropa para ellas y para mi pues yo era prácticamente su maniquí, aunque era graciosa la cara de Meilin cuando no le gustaba como me quedaba algo que ella había escogido para mi, cuando llego la hora nos encontramos todas en la salida y nos dirigimos a la casa, por cierto con varias bolsas encima, al llegar nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al darnos cuenta que los hombres se habían puesto a hacer una parrillada lo que significaba que no teníamos que cocinar por lo que decidimos ir cambiarnos para ir un rato a la playa, Meilin se puso un traje de baño blanco y encima una blusita de tirantes roja y una falda de mezclilla, sakura uno rosa y un vestido del mismo color y yo uno azul con una blusita de tiritos azul y un short de mezclilla, Eriol, Matt y Shaoran nos acompañaron también, estuvimos mucho rato jugando y bromeando en la playa, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad eran buenas personas, realmente me caían muy bien y me llevaba muy bien con todos, bueno no todos, debo admitir que con Eriol simplemente no se puede, no digo que trate yo de acercarme mucho pero en verdad solo se la pasa molestándome y yo no me voy a dejar, después de un rato decidimos regresar a la casa pues ya era tarde y teníamos muchísima hambre.

Ya que llegamos Shaoran volteo a verme y me pregunto…

Oye primita, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?- mmm, es verdad mañana es mi cumple, ya lo había olvidado

Si, así es-

Mmm, y ¿qué vas a hacer?- volvió a preguntar Shaoran causando que todos me voltearan a ver

¿Disculpa?- fue mi patética respuesta

¿Que si que tienes pensado hacer?-esta vez fue Matt el que pregunto

Pues no se- y era cierto no lo había pensado

Perdón por meterme hija, pero estábamos pensando en ir a cenar a un restaurant que está cerca de aquí y que dicen que es muy bonito para festejar tu cumpleaños ¿qué te parece?- pufff!! Que importa lo que me parezca de todas maneras en estos días no han hecho otra cosa que elegir por mi

Si mami, está bien- pff!! Que débil

Ok, entonces a comer-

La comida-cena transcurrió tranquilamente y al terminar estuvimos un buen rato en la terraza escuchando las anécdotas de juventud de nuestros padres, algunas eran realmente graciosas y otras verdaderamente vergonzosas, después de un rato decidimos irnos a dormir y yo estaba tan cansada que al poner la cabeza en mi almohada caí rendida.

Al día siguiente todos nos despertamos a las 10:30, ¿Qué cómo es posible que todos nos levantáramos a esa hora? Pues fácil, la razón lleva por nombre Sakura que fue la que se encargo de levantarnos igual que el día anterior, aunque no nos molesto tanto ya que lo hizo a una hora bastante prudente, en cuanto entre al comedor los que estaban ya ahí y los que iban a tras de mi comenzaron a cantarme las mañanitas y cuando terminaron se acercaron a felicitarme o al menos lo intentaron pues antes de que siquiera pudieran dar un paso yo ya estaba tirada en el piso y con Meilin y Sakura nuevamente encima de mí, después de el pequeño percance todos se acercaron a felicitarme y algunas al igual que Elizabeth me dijeron que mi regalo me lo darían en la cena y aunque insistí en que no era necesario no me hicieron caso, la mañana estuvo tranquila, nuevamente fuimos a la playa y pasamos todo el día ahí y hasta que dieron las 6:30 salimos para ir a arreglarnos pues la reservación del restauran era a las 8:30.

Para las 8:15 ya estábamos las tres listas, Sakura fue la primera en estar lista, pues fue la primera en bañarse ella llevaba un vestido color rosa, ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí caía hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba uno gargantilla y aretes plateados y unas zapatillas del mismo color que los accesorios, llevaba el pelo recogido en una media cola con ondas en las puntas y con un maquillaje muy natural. La segunda en estar lista fui yo, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado del pecho, debajo del cual llevaba un listón color rosa, de ahí caí en forma de batita hasta arriba de la rodilla, con accesorios rosas y unas zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba el pelo suelto y algo ondulado, la ultima en estar lista fue Meilin, a pesar de ser la segunda en bañarse, llevaba un vestido cafe cobrizo ceñido al cuerpo con un cintillo en color negro, con accesorios en negro y zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba el pelo suelto y planchado.

Después de un rato tocaron la puerta y me dirigí a abrirla ya que Sakura estaba ayudando a Meilin a buscar una pulsera que se le había perdido…

-hola-los que tocaron la puerta fueron mi primo, Eriol y Matt-¿ya están listas?, por cierto que guapa estas primita-¡aaahhh! Porque no se calla hace que me ponga como un tomatito

-Sí, ya estamos listas, solo esperen a que Meilin encuentre una pulsera que se le perdió- le respondí

-mmm, ósea que no vamos a salir hasta dentro de una hora-dijo Matt

-¿Por qué?- preguntamos los tres

-pues porque con todo el regadero que tiene dudo que lo pueda encontrar pronto-creo que nunca debió decir eso pues llego Meilin y le dio un zape en la cabeza-¡auch! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?-se quejo Matt

-por decir tanta tontería, además ya la encontré-le grito Meilin

-y que si la encontraste, yo solo dije la verdad-se defendió el otro

-basta, mejor vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Sakura

-sí, mi prima tiene razón tenemos que alcanzar a nuestros padres en el restaurant- dijo Eriol

-¿ya se fueron?-pregunte

-sí, desde hace un rato, se fueron primero pues tenían que alcanzar la reservación y ustedes no bajaban, así que se adelantaron junto con nuestros hermanos-me respondió mi primo

-oh- fue mi única respuesta

El restauran quedaba a 20 minutos de la casa, se encontraba localizado a la orilla de la playa por lo que tenía una vista muy bonita y por lo que veía era uno de los mejores de toda la playa Shonan, al llegar nos llevaron a una zona privada donde ya estaba instalada una mesa para 22 personas la cual ya estaba ocupada por nuestros padres y hermanos, no fuimos a sentar a nuestros respectivos asientos y nos dispusimos a cenar.

Mientras comíamos estuvo todo muy tranquilo solo había uno que otro comentario entre nuestros padres, cuando terminamos Elizabeth fue la primera en hablar…

-creo que es hora de los regalos querida, pero queremos que cuando te lo entreguemos lo vayas abriendo para que nos digas que te parece y si me permites quiero ser la primera en entregártelo- me levante para ir hacia donde estaba ella pues no iba a dejar que se levantara ya que se había tomado ya la molestia de comprarme algo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso Eriol estaba enfrente de mí.

-este regalo es en nombre de la familia y feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, espero que te guste- asentí en forma de agradecimiento y solo asentí puesto que me agarro de sorpresa pues no creí que fuera a ser él quien me lo entregara.

Me dio una caja de terciopelo negro y cuando la abrí vi que era una pulsera de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro en cada uno de los colgantes que tenia, después de dejar el regalo se acercaron los demás a darme sus regalos, Tia Hielan me regalo un collar de esmeraldas que hacia juego con la pulsera que me regalo Nadeishko, Kaho me regalo una pulsera de rubies que hacia juego con el colar que me regalo Shiro y por ultimo pero no menos importante, mis padres me regalaron un collar de oro blanco que hacia juego con la pulsera que me había dado Elizabeth ya que tenía un dije de zafiros en forma de flor de ciruelo, igual que la pulsera pues cada zafiro formaba una.

Después de agradecerles por todos los regalos, mi padre dijo que necesitaba comunicarme algo y que por favor me sentara, a partir de que dijo eso me di cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien…

-hija, les voy a platicar algo a Kimiko y ti, pero les pido que no me interrumpan, ¿Queda claro?-esto se me hacia realmente raro y estaba seguro que también a mi hermana pues tenía cara de confusión, pero no nos quedo de otra que aceptar

-bien hijas, como ya les había dicho el jueves, Hielan es mi hermana, ese día, tu Tommy- dijo volteándome a ver- me preguntaste por qué no se las había presentado- yo asentí con la cabeza- y como se habrán dado cuenta yo cambie rápidamente de tema, ya que no era el momento de decírselos, sin embargo ya ah llegado el momento de que sepan la verdad-

-¿de qué hablas papá?-fue la pregunta de Kimiko

-verán, como ya les había dicho nosotros nos conocemos desde hace años y hace tiempo decidimos comprar tres empresas importantes, que eran dirigidas por personas mayores las cuales no habían tenido descendencia y no sabían a quien dejar a cargo de dichas empresas, Paul y Takashi compraron una y se formo la empresa Black & Fuuma, Hien y Fujitaka compraron otra la empresa Kinomoto-Li y por ultimo Edward y yo compramos la tercera empresa formándose asi la empresa Hiraguizawa-Daidougi, las cuales todavía siguen funcionando y son unas de las mejores, si no es que las mejore en su rango-en ese momento papá hizo una pausa para tomar aire, por lo que aproveche el momento para peguntar…

-y, eso que tiene que ver con que no nos hayas dicho nada de mi Tía Hielan-al ver la cara de mi padre pude notar que él esperaba que le hiciera otro tipo de preguntas, como por ejemplo que al parecer éramos ricos, pero eso no me importaba ahorita

-aun no termino Tommy, ¿puedo continuar?-yo asentí con la cabeza- como dije anteriormente compramos las empresas, sin embargo lo que no sabíamos era que al adquirir las empresas adquiríamos también las tradiciones de los antiguos dueños, las empresas habían estado en manos de de la familia de los dueños desde hace muchos años por lo que no nos venderían las empresas si no firmábamos un contrato para que se cumplieran los requerimientos que ellos pedían, uno de esos requerimientos era que uno de nuestros hijos llevara una vida normal, sin lujos ni nada por el estilo, hasta cumplir los 18 años, los ancianos decidieron que sería la más grande de las mujeres, aun no sabíamos quien seria pues tanto Nadeishko, Kaho y tu madre estaban esperando niña pero no sabíamos quien nacería primero, al pasar el tiempo supimos que quien nacería primero sería Sakura, por lo que sería ella la que viviría alejada de nosotros, sin embargo el embarazo de Sonomi se complico y naciste tu primero, tú fuiste la elegida a llevar una vida fuera de todo y a ignorar la existencia de los demás hasta días antes de tu cumpleaños número 18 y tampoco debías de enterarte de nada de esto, hasta estos momentos-termino de decir mi padre.

Vaya, era una historia realmente loca, no me molestaba el hecho de que yo haya sido la excluida, lo que me molestaba era que al parecer por las locas ideas de otros las cosas ya no hiban a ser como antes y eso no solo me molestaba si no que también me asustaba, presentía que algo no muy bueno se avecinaba…

-ok, ya nos contaron la historia, por lo que ahora desearía que me contestaras algo-dije dirigiéndome hacia mi papá el cual solo asintió con la cabeza para que hiciera la pregunta- ¿en qué van a cambiar las cosas?, ósea ellos vienen de Inglaterra lo que significa que las empresas están allá, y si las empresas están allá nosotros que vamos a hacer ¿nos vamos a tener que ir?-pregunte

-yo me tengo que ir, pues ya eh estado alejado de la empresa por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que la eh estado dirigiendo desde aquí no es lo mismo-

-y nosotros papá ¿también tenemos que irnos?-fue la pregunta de mi hermana

-si hija, tú y yo nos tenemos que ir con tu padre, Tomoyo por ser mayor de edad puedo irse o quedarse pues tienen que entrar a la universidad y ya ella decidirá en donde-le respondió mi madre

Al parecer esa respuesta no le agrado del todo a Kimiko pues la cara que puso era de verdadera molestia…

-pero, ¿Por qué mi hermana si puede elegir quedarse en Tokio y yo no?-

-porque ella ya es mayor de edad y tiene que decidir en donde estudiar- así es, además yo ya había presentado en la universidad de Tokio y me habían aceptado

-pero eso no es justo, yo tengo todos mis amigos aquí-replico mi hermana

-hija, allá vas a estar con Keira, no vas a estar sola-dijo papá

Después de eso Kimiko ya no volvió a abrir la boca, por el contrario yo tenía todavía una pregunta…

-disculpa papá pero cuando mueras, que espero no sea pronto, quien se va a hacer cargo de la empresa, ¿Kimiko o la piensas vender?-a mi hermana no le agrado el comentario por lo que replico

-no, a mí ya no me metan en esto-

-no Tommy, ni Kimiko se va a hacer cargo ni la voy a vender-

-¿entonces?, no estarás pensando en que yo la maneje ¿o sí?-diablos, espero que no

-así es hija, la que se quedara a cargo de la empresa serás tu-

-¿Cómo?, pero papá, yo voy a estudiar medicina por lo que no creo que sea apta para dirigir una empresa de esa magnitud-y así era, los doctores se manchaban literalmente las manos de sangre y los empresarios…¡puff! No sé que hacen

-Tomoyo, otra de las condiciones fue que ellos elegirían la carrera ustedes estudiarían, los únicos que pueden estudiar lo que quieran son Keira, Aarón, Shun y Kimiko pues ellos no estaban en nuestros planes en ese tiempo-

-¿Qué? Y me lo dices así tan campante-grite dirigiéndome a mi padre-¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que estudiar?!- le pregunte algo alterada

-tú y los demás – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, Meilin, Shaoran, Matt y Eriol, los cuales por cierto tenían la cabeza gacha a excepción de este último que no me quitara la mirada de encima-tendrán que estudiar administración de empresas, así como otra carrera que se benéfica para la empresa como: negocios, comercio, mercadotecnia, etc. Al igual que tienen que saber Aleman, Italiano, Francés e Ingles – termino de decir

-¡Claro!, ahora entiendo porque tu manía de que me metiera a todas las clase de idiomas habida y por haber, sin embargo lo que no entiendo es cómo tu y mi mamá fueron capaces de alentarme a que estudiara medicina si al final sabían que no lo iba a poder hacer, ¿acaso no pensaron en mí, o en lo que sentiría?

-por supuesto que si hija- dijo mi madre

-no es cierto, si hubieran pensado aunque sea un poquito en mi hubieran hecho algo para intentar persuadirme de que no estudiara medicina, pero por el contrario ustedes me apoyaron- termine de decir

No tuve las fuerzas suficientes para permanecer ahí por lo que salí corriendo fuera del restauran, al salir tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia la casa, sin embargo no quise entrar por lo que decidí irme a sentar a una rocas que estaban algo retiradas de la casa.

Y aquí sentada sobre estas rocas fue donde comencé mi historia, donde comencé a contarles sobre mi y de cómo mi vida había cambiado en tan solo unos días, en eso me encontraba pensando cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y al voltearme me di cuenta de que eran Meilin y Sakura…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren?-tal vez fui algo bruscas con ellas pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, estaba realmente molesta y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-Tommy, se que estas molesta con nosotros, pero ten en cuenta que a pesar de que nosotros sabíamos todo no te podíamos decir nada pues se lo habíamos prometido a nuestros padres y a los tuyos-fue la respuesta de Sakura

-tienes razón Sakura y en verdad siento a ver sido tan grosera contigo y con Meilin, pero comprendan que en estos momentos no me siento muy bien-

-disculpa aceptada Tommy, solo nos queda decirte que aunque no hace mucho que nos conocemos creemos que eres una gran persona y sabemos que podemos ser grandes amigas, por lo que cuentas con nosotras para todo lo que necesites-me dijo Meilin

-muchas gracias Meilin y también gracias a ti Sakura, prometo no volverlas a tratar mal-

-ja, eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es que ya somos amigas así que has me el favor de decirle a ella -dijo Meilin señalando a Sakura-Saku o Sakurita y a mi- dijo señalándose- Mei

-ok, Meilin-

-uy, ¿escuchaste como te dijo?-pregunto Meilin a Sakura

-perdón, Mei-corregí

-así esta mejor- dijo sonriendo Meilin


	4. Chapter 4

**_hola, este es el capitulo cuatro y nuevamente quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews y también a los que han comentado mi historia en los malos fics ._**

**_espero haber mejorado en este capitulo y que sigan dandome criticas constructivas_**

******_Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de las chicas Clamp y también que la actitud de algunos personajes no es igual a la del anime y si es un OOC+_**

**_Espero que les guste la historia y nuevamente muchas gracias_******

Después de conversar un rato con Meiling y Sakura decidí regresar a casa y platicar tranquilamente con mis padres.

Al terminar de hablar me dijeron que yo podía escoger el lugar donde quisiera irme y que no importaba donde quisiera estudiar pues ellos se encargarían de que entrara. Por lo que decidí que me iría a Italia, que según me dijeron Mei y Saku, sería donde ellas se irían a estudiar.

Al día siguiente regresamos a Tokio y se vinieron con nosotros todos mis "primos", mis tíos no, pues tuvieron que irse a Inglaterra a arreglar unos asuntos, pero por lo que escuche regresarían para mi graduación.

Ya era lunes y esa semana era la última de clases y lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a entregar unos proyectos finales, hacer unos cuantos exámenes y me regresaba a casa.

Toda la semana estuve muy ocupada, entre estar estudiando y haciendo los proyectos, por lo que no me ocupe de mis "primos", pero por suerte para ellos y para mi hoy sería el ultimo día, en la mañana como todos los días me fui a la escuela pero antes de irme les dije que los quería listos para las 12 pues los llevaría a algún lado.

Cuando llegue ya todos estaban listos (incluso los más pequeños), como no cabíamos en una sola camioneta decidimos llevarnos dos, por lo que Eriol se llevo a los chicos en una y yo a las chavas en otra.

Como no se ponían de acuerdo de donde ir decidí que Tokio Disneyland sería la mejor opción ya que ahí podíamos divertirnos grandes y chicos. A todos les agrado la idea pues por lo que comentaron ellos habían ido al que está en París y les había encantado.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde de juego en juego, riendo, gritando y en ocasiones peleando por ver a que juego nos subiríamos, cuando nos cansamos de tanto ajetreo ya era muy noche por lo que decidimos ir a ver el espectáculo nocturno el cual valió la pena, pues entre luces y canciones se paso muy rápido. Al terminarse el espectáculo decidimos que era hora de regresar a casa y así lo hicimos.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos a desayunar y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos a todos mis tíos sentados en la mesa del comedor, la cual en esos momentos se me hacía demasiado pequeña.

Después de saludar a todos nos sentamos a desayunar y en ese momento mi madre se voltio hacia mí para preguntarme…

— ¿Ya compraste tú vestido hija? — ups, es cierto mi vestido de graduación no lo he comprado y la graduación es el viernes

—No, no lo he comprado mamá—

— ¿Qué?, pero hija tu graduación es el viernes y estamos a martes— ufff, si no me dice ni cuenta

—Ya se mamá, pero sabes que esas cosas no me interesan mucho, así que no me acordaba—

—Si hija, ya sé que no te interesan pero tienes que comprarlo, así que terminando de desayunar te vas con los chicos a comprarlo—

—Disculpa estimada tía, pero porque tenemos que ir nosotros—dijo Shaoran señalándose a él, Eriol y Matt—, pueden acompañarla solo ellas—dijo señalando a Mei y Saku

—Pero sobrino, que no sabes que la ciudad es muy peligrosa para unas señoritas como ellas— wow, mi mamá sí que tiene sus mañas para salirse con la suya

—Bien, creo que tienes razón tía— jeje, que fácil fue

—Muy bien, entonces después de desayunar se van todos al centro comercial

Y así como lo dijo mi madre, salimos los seis al terminar de desayunar…

— ¿Y ahora a donde vamos? —dijo Sakura ya en el centro comercial

—Ahora, ustedes se van a comprar sus vestidos y nosotros nos vamos a los videojuegos—dijo Eriol siendo apoyado por los otros dos

— ¿Qué? no pueden irse, no pueden dejarme con estas compradoras compulsivas—dije casi llorando

—Tranquila prima, sobrevivirás—dijo mi no tan querido primo

—Si Tommy, sobrevivirás a este par de locas—dijo Matt ganándose un golpe por parte de Meiling

—Locas las tipas con las que sales, nosotras no— wow, que carácter el de Meiling

—Celosa nena— mmm… creo que Matt no debió decir eso

—Celosa tu abuela, tarado—le respondió Meiling la cual al terminar de decir esto salió del lado contario al que nos encontrábamos

—Ash, no sé cuándo van a terminar sus peleas Matt, siempre pasa lo mismo, nos vemos a las 3:00 aquí para comer—dijo Sakura y diciendo esto me arrastro junto con ella en busca de Meiling.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla pues se encontraba sentada en una banca afuera de una de las tiendas

—Mei, ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte sentándome a su lado derecho y Sakura del otro

—Si, gracias Tommy— dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

— Ay Meilin, ya no te pongas triste por el—le dijo Sakura

— ¿Te gusta Matt?- fue mi pregunta

—No, para nada— fue la rápida contestación de Mei

—Sii, y yo soy la persona más observadora que conoces— le dijo de manera sarcástica Sakura

—Ok, si me gusta—

— ¿y desde cuándo? — volví a preguntar

—desde hace dos años—

—wow, es mucho tiempo— le dije

—lo sé— me respondió

—pero, creo que es momento de olvidarnos de las tristezas, mejor vamos a comprar y me presto a ser su maniquí- les dije, aunque sabía que me arrepentiría

—jajaja, ya dijiste —dijeron las dos volteándose a ver de una manera no muy buena para mi integridad física

Tres horas después…

— ¡por favoooor!, ya descansemos—les roge

—ok, pero solo porque ya es hora de que nos veamos con los chicos—dijo Sakura

—pfff, por lo que sea, pero ya vámonos—

Nos dirigimos a donde quedamos de vernos con los chicos y cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando…

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer? — pregunto Matt en cuanto llegamos

—Vi un restaurant al otro lado de la calle que se veía bastante bien— fue la respuesta de Eriol

—Mmm… no creo — dije

— ¿Por qué? — refuto Eriol

—Observa— le dije mientras me volteaba hacia donde estaban los demás— ¿qué quieren comer?

—Yo quiero comida China— dijeron Matt y Meiling

—Pues yo quiero una hamburguesa—Dijo mi primo

—Yo comida italiana— fue la repuesta de Tomoyo

—como veras, todos quieren cosas diferentes y en el restaurant de enfrente no venden todo eso junto— termine de decir

—bien, ¿y qué sugieres cerebrito? — pregunto Eriol de una manera que no me gusto en lo más mínimo, pues yo solo trataba de ayudar

—Sugiero que comamos aquí—

— ¿aquí?, ¿apoco en las tiendas venden comida? — fue la inocente pregunta de Sakura

—jajaja, no Sakura, lo que pasa es que aquí hay un área de comida, donde encuentras de todo tipo-fue la respuesta que le di

— ¡Siiiiii!, hay que ir ahí—dijo Sakura saltando a los brazos de su primo

—como quieras Sakura, pero por favor suéltame que me estas ahorcando O_O— dijo ya casi morado

—ok, entonces en marcha Tommy, llévanos a ese lugar — dijo una muy animada Meiling

—si prima, vamos—lo secundo mi primo, el cual al decir eso se agarro de mi brazo

—ok vamos, ¡pero ya suéltame Shaoran! —

Y después del infructuoso intento de que mi primo me soltara nos dirigimos a comer, al llegar me di cuenta de que en verdad jamás habían estado en un lugar como ese, pues Meiling y Sakura no dejaban de preguntarme cosas sobre los puestos por lo que tuve que preguntarles una duda que tenia…

— ¿realmente nunca habían estado en un lugar como este?

—No prima, jamás— fue la contestación de mi primo

—pero, ¿cómo es posible? si es una de las cosas más simples del mundo— volví a decir

—ese es el problema Tomoyo—me dijo Sakura

—No entiendo—fue mi simple respuesta

—en nuestro mundo nada es simple o cotidiano—dijo Matt de una manera muy seria

—Así es, en Inglaterra no podemos pasear libremente —fue ahora el comentario de mi primo

— ¿Por qué?—

—nuestros padres son de las personas más importantes en Inglaterra y nos dieron a escoger si queríamos ser presentados en sociedad al cumplir los 15 años o hasta que termináramos la carrera y comenzáramos a trabajar en la empresa, o sea a los 22, y nosotros decidimos que al terminar la carrera, así que como no somos "conocidos", la prensa nos sigue a todas partes para tratar de averiguar la identidad de los hijos de los magnates más conocidos en Inglaterra— termino de decir Eriol

—A ok, entonces por esa razón si quieren salir a comer tiene que ser en un lugar privado, aunque aún tengo una duda— dije

— ¿Cuál? —me respondieron todos

— ¿Cómo le hacen en la escuela? —

— ¿cuenta kínder? —fue la pregunta de Sakura

—No vamos a la escuela primita, tenemos maestros privados—dijo Shaoran riéndose del comentario de Sakura

—wow, entonces ahora en la universidad será la primera vez que vayan a una escuela ¿cierto? —

—Si, por eso a pesar aunque hay buenas escuelas en Inglaterra, decidimos estudiar fuera para llevar una vida relativamente normal lo que dure nuestra carrera— dijo Meiling

—sí, aunque por una parte nosotros ya no seriamos tan asediados por la prensa—dijo Eriol

— ¿y eso por qué? —fue mi pregunta

—pues porque todos estarán interesados en la nueva y desconocida heredera—ash, k fastidio

—ja…ja…ja, que gracioso Eriol—le dije de una manera nada amable

— ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a pedir la comida? — dijo Matt tratando de evitar la tercera guerra mundial entre Eriol y yo

—Sí, esa es buena idea— lo secundaron

Después de pedir nos dedicamos a comer y cuando terminamos, como todavía no teníamos ganas de regresar a casa, decidimos ir a ver una película.

El tan "esperado" día llego (nótese que lo dije con sarcasmo), por fin era viernes el día de mi graduación, todos nos levantamos temprano ya que tenía que estar a las 10 de la mañana en el teatro de la escuela, ya que la entrega de papeles seria en la mañana (con túnica y birrete) y en la noche seria la cena-baile (vestido de noche).

Cuando llegamos deje a mi familia en sus respectivos lugares y me dirigí con la maestra encargada de la graduación para avisarle que ya había llegado…

—Señorita Mitsumoto ya llegue— dije dirigiéndome a la profesora

—muy bien señorita Daidougi, ahora dígame ¿cuál es el nombre de su acompañante? —

— ¿acompañante?, ¿Cuál acompañante? — pregunte confundida

—El viernes pasado dije que tenían que traer a una persona para que los acompañara al escenario donde les entregaran sus papeles—ahora si que estoy en problemas

—si bueno, mmm… mi acompañante es mmm…—

—Yo— ¿eh?, ¿Quién dijo eso?

—y usted, ¿Quién es? — dijo mi maestra en el momento en el que yo me daba la vuelta para ver a mi salvador


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, se que me eh tardado un poco en contestar y espero que me disculpen pero realmente pase por momentos muy difíciles en mi vida y realmente no pensaba seguir con la historia pero decidi hacerlo para de alguna manera distraerme de todo y tener la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas y tener nuevas experiencias que sean mejores para mi.**_

_**solo me queda agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron reviews:**_

_**A music of the sun le agradezco por sus buenas criticas y por su apoyo, y bueno te adelanto que lamentablemente Eriol no fue el salvador pero más adelante sera más que eso jeje**_

_**Ciwina Malfoy Black 97 me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia y prometo que tratare que cada cap sea mejor**_

_**Tingting-chan a ti te agradezco muchísimo tus criticas y aprecio todo lo que comentas pues es un aprendizaje para mi, y de verdad espero que sigas haciéndome criticas que me ayudaran a mejorar y espero no decepcionarte**_

_**saku-bln también me da gusto que mi historia a pesar de ser la primera que hago sea de tus favoritas y espero que cada capitulo te guste más que el anterior**_

_**Little mess igualmente aprecio tus criticas y como dices espero que con el tiempo pueda mejorar mi forma de escribir para mostrarles algo mejor**_

_**Amizumi Hiwatari solo tengo que decirte gracias por el review y por dioos sii que Eriol es un cueroo y lo quisiera para mi, lastima que no se puede jaja**_

_**y finalmente pero no menos importantes Wiix tengo que decirte que la razón del titulo del fic sera hasta al final, así que espero que te quedes conmigo hasta el fin de mi historia jeje**_

_**ok, es hora de comenzar con el fic, este es el capitulo 5 y prometo que no pasara de dos semanas para subir cada capitulo ya que también a mi me ayudara el hecho de escribir, pues para mi es una distracción y una muy buena terapia..**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de las chicas Clamp y también que la actitud de algunos personajes no es igual a la del anime y si es un OOC**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y nuevamente muchas gracias**_

—si bueno, mmm… mi acompañante es mmm…—

—_Yo— ¿eh?, ¿Quién dijo eso? _

—_y usted, ¿Quién es? — dijo mi maestra en el momento en el que yo me daba la vuelta para ver a mi salvador_

— Shaor an Li señorita — así es, mi primo era mi salvador, no es necesario mencionar que en ese momento lo adore

— Correcto ya lo anote, por favor pasen a sus lugares señorita Daidougi y señor Li — Shaoran y yo solo asentimos y lo guie a los que se supone eran nuestros lugares

— Muy bien, ahora me puedes decir ¿cómo es que sabias que necesitaba un acompañante? — no pude evitar preguntarle cuando ya estábamos sentados

— No lo sabía prima, pero supuse que algo pasaría y como buena persona y buen primo decidí venir a tu rescate — dijo de manera solemne y en eso momento no sabía si reír o golpearlo

— Si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra —

— Jaja, de hecho vine porque al parecer se te olvido tu pulsera y mi tía me pidió que te la trajera y cuando llegue y vi que no sabías que contestar decidí ayudarte — vaya quería golpearlo por mentir tan descaradamente al principio pero teniendo en cuenta que me había salvado de una grande decidí agradecerle lo que había hecho.

Todo estaba tranquilo y mientras que comenzaba el evento Shaoran y yo decidimos platicar un poco para conocernos mejor, pero no contaba con que la calma duraría tan poco tiempo…

— Hola querida — me saludo alguien que desde el primer momento en que nos vimos nos profesamos un odio inhumano, el cual se iba incrementando cada vez que nos topábamos

— ¿Qué quieres Mariel? No ves que estoy ocupada — le respondí sin tomarme la molestia de que no se notara el desprecio en mi voz

— Pero que grosera eres Tommy, yo solo quería saludarte y saber cómo estabas — me dijo la muy hipócrita

— Si claro, porque no dejas tus hipocresías para luego y me dices de una vez que es lo que quieres — le dije empezando a perder la paciencia ya que si algo me molestaba realmente es que las personas fueran tan hipócritas

— Oh vamos cariño, deja de ser tan descortés y porque no me presentas a tu acompañante — ahora entiendo, lo único que quería era coquetear con Shaoran, pero no lo voy a permitir

— Lo siento pero no puedo evitar ser descortés con las personas a las cuales no tolero y no te ofendas "cariño" pero no me apetece presentarte a nadie, así que porqué mejor no guardas silencio que ya están por comenzar — le dije para después darle la espalda y seguir conversando con Shaoran, aunque para mi desgracia se sentó a un lado de mí y durante toda la entrega de papeles no dejo de tratar de coquetear con Shaoran, pero para mí fortuna mi primo la ignoraba olímpicamente y eso incremento mi cariño hacia él.

Al terminar la entrega todos mis compañeros y yo salimos para tomarnos fotos, después de eso les presente a Lauren y Madeleine a todos mis "primos" y mis "tíos" aclarándoles después quienes eran mis primos y tíos de sangre.

Después de las presentaciones y de estar hablando un rato nos llamaron para entregar la toga y el birrete y las gemelas y yo nos separamos del grupo un momento.

— Wow Tommy tengo que decir que tu primo esta para comerse — dijo Maddy y su gemela la secundo.

— Es muy cierto, pero también tenemos que admitir que Matt también es bastante atractivo —

— Quieren dejar de decir tonterías por favor — les dije

— Oh vamos Tommy no te enojes solo decimos la verdad, además tú tienes que admitir que Eriol está bastante guapo también y tiene todas las características que a ti te gustan en un hombre — dijo Lauren haciendo que me tropezara por el asombro

— En esta ocasión sí que exageraste amiga, Eriol no tiene ni una sola de las características que yo busco en un hombre, además de que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone — le respondí a Lauren aunque ni yo me creía lo que decía, pues muy a mi pesar tenía que admitir que era guapo aunque es obvio que de ninguna manera cumplía ninguno de mis requisitos

— Si amiga sigue mintiéndote a ti misma — hablo esta vez la otra gemela

Después del último comentario decidí despedirme de ellas, una porque ya no quería escucharlas hablar de Eriol y dos porque mis padres me hablaban para que fuéramos a comer algo. Fuimos a uno de mis restaurantes preferidos de comida italiana y después de eso regresamos a la casa para bañarnos, pues según mi mamá teníamos cita con unos estilistas a las 4:00 para que nos peinaran y maquillaran, pero lo que mi madre no comento fue que los estilistas llegaban a domicilio ya que cuando salí de bañarme estaba un ejercitó de peinadores y maquillistas…

— ¿Mamá que significa esto? — le pregunte señalando a todas las personas que había en la habitación

— son las personas que nos peinaran y maquillaran querida, creí que eras un poco más lista cariño — y después de eso me dio la espalda y no pude hacer nada ya que un par de brazos, que correspondían a Mei y Saku, me agarraron y me sentaron en una silla para después gritar..

— Esta es la graduada así que tiene que quedar magnifica — y en medio minuto ya tenía sobre mí a varias personas tocando mi rostro y mi cabello…

Después de dos horas y media de verdadero martirio los estilistas terminaron con nosotros y ya era momento de vestirnos.

Para antes de las 7 de la noche ya estábamos listas Mei llevaba un vestido azul straple que se le pegaba al cuerpo hasta la cadera y de allí caía suelto hasta arriba de la rodilla y traía accesorios en plata y zapatos que combinaban los colores de los accesorios y el vestido , Saku llevaba un vestido en color uva con escote en forma de corazón y straple que se le pegaba al busto y le caía en forma de batita arriba de las rodillas y la tela era tan fina que se movía con cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera usando también accesorios en plata y zapatillas del mismo color y yo que llevaba un vestido azul con detalles cafés de un solo hombro y con media espalda descubierta e igualmente parte de mi abdomen se mostraba por cierto cruce en esa parte del vestido (este es el link del vestido no supe como describirlo lo siento jeje .com/2011/prom/prom-by-collection/alyce-prom)

A las 7 mi primo toco la puerta de la habitación donde nos estábamos arreglando el cual nos decía que si ya estábamos lista porque nuestros padres ya se querían ir, afortunadamente ya estábamos y al bajar nos dimos cuenta que éramos las únicas que faltábamos pues ya estaban todos vestidos, mi mamá y mis tías llevaban vestidos largos, mi hermana y Kira llevaban una blusa y una falda pues ninguna quiso llevar vestido y los hombres en general llevaban traje, aunque los más jóvenes (Aaron y mi primo Shun) se abstuvieron de usar corbata.

Al llegar al salón donde era la fiesta nos guiaron hacia nuestra mesa, durante toda la velada estuve bailando con mis amigos y disfrutando el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos, aunque nunca deje fuera a mis "primos" los cuales inmediatamente se llevaron bien con todos.

La fiesta se terminó un poco tarde y antes de irse a la casa nuestros padres se despidieron ya que sabían que para nosotros la noche apenas comenzaba, pues seguía lo que nosotros denominamos el AFTER, (para los que nos conozcan esta expresión, así se le llama a lo que hacemos después de las fiestas de graduaciones es decir cuando nos vamos solo los jóvenes a un antro o a la casa de alguno de nuestros compañeros) como ya habíamos pedido permiso no hubo tanto problema con que nos dejaran ir además de que nos dejaron una camioneta para que nos moviéramos donde por cierto traíamos ropa pues no íbamos a ir con misma.

Al terminarnos todos de cambiar nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver a dónde íbamos a ir y nos decidimos por el Kambala un antro donde normalmente iban jóvenes de entre 17 y 23 años y que además ponían música para todos los gustos, la mayoría llevaba su carro por lo que no hubo problemas para irnos.

Como la camioneta era de mi papá decidieron que manejara yo, además de que solo yo sabía dónde estaba el antro, Eriol fue el que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y en un semáforo que toco en rojo voltee a verlo con la intención de reclamarle por un comentario que hizo de mí y no pude evitar ver lo bien que se veía, llevaba una camisa azul con los primeros dos botones abiertos, pantalón negro y sus tenis converse se veía realmente bien y al bajarnos todos de la camioneta me di cuenta que los demás también se veían bien Matt llevaba una camisa negra y pantalón azul obscuro y converse del mismo color, Shaoran llevaba una camisa verde y al igual que Eriol llevaba pantalón negro y converse verde militar.

Antes de entrar le envié un mensaje a la gemela pelinegra para preguntarle donde estaban por lo que al entrar nos dirigimos directamente hacia donde estaban mis amigos, estuvimos un rato platicando y después de un rato nos fuimos todos a bailar aunque Laurene y Luck que eran novios no estuvieron mucho bailando y decidieron irse a sentar y Maddy y Alex, que por fin habia cortado a la pesada de Alisson y le había pedido a Maddy que fueran novios, se separaron de nosotros para bailar ellos solos.

Rato después decidimos irnos a sentar con Laurene y Luck y dejando en la pista a Maddy y Alex, pues además de que ya estábamos cansados teníamos un poco de sed.

Aunque la calma no duro mucho pues pusieron una canción que según Mei y Saku era su favorita y que por lo tanto nos obligaron a Laurene y a mí a acompañarlas a bailar aunque fue un poco difícil seguir los pasos de las dos primeras pues hacían movimientos hacia abajo y se nos hacía difícil pues ambas llevábamos vestido y no entendíamos como era que ellas lo hacían tan fácilmente si también llevaban lo mismo.

Al terminar tuvimos que obligarlas a ir a sentarnos pues estábamos algo cansadas y queríamos tomar algo, aunque yo más que Laurene pues ella ya tenía su bebida en la mesa.

— Voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieren algo? – pregunto Eriol cuando llegamos, y todos asentimos menos Laurene y Luck que ya estaban tomando algo

— Yo quiero una media de seda — dijeron a la vez Saku y Mei

— Yo una cerveza — hablo Matt

— y tu Shaoran ¿no vas querer nada? — le pregunte a mi primo ya que no había comentado nada

— mmm, es que no se con que empezar, tráeme lo que tú quieras prima — al escuchar eso solo rodé los ojos, ¡como si realmente supiera lo que le gusta!

— Y tú ¿Qué quieres? — me pregunto Eriol

— Yo un Daikiri de Limón pero voy contigo porque no creo que puedas con todos— dije y era verdad, no podría con todos y nadie hacia algún movimiento con la intención de ayudarlo.

Claro que el muy grosero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarme, solo asintió y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la barra, eso me molesto bastante y casi corrí para alcanzarlo y decirle unas cuantas palabras e iba tan distraída diciéndole que era un grosero que no me di cuenta de quien estaba enfrente y tope con una persona, pero para mí mala suerte era Mariel y detrás de ella venia Alisson.

— Tommy deberías de fijarte por donde vas— me dijo de manera burlona Alisson

— Oh, lo siento es que no suelo prestar atención a cosas insignificantes— les dije mirándolas de manera desdeñosa

— No seas tan maleducado cariño, porque yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan torpe y no te fijes por donde vas, aunque pensándolo bien te disculparía si me presentaras a tu acompañante, al menos claro, que también lo quieras solo para ti — me digo Mariel refiriéndose a Eriol el cual por cierto no se mostraba para nada incómodo con los coqueteos de ese par de arrastradas

— Primero que nada el otro era mi primo por lo que no iba a permitir que una persona como tú se le acercara, pero no te preocupes que no soy descortés dos veces seguidas — y proseguí con hacer las presentación, tragándome claro está todo el coraje que sentía al darme cuenta que Eriol traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

— Muy bien Eriol como ya nos presentaron que te parecería ir a bailar conmigo— le dijo Mariel sínicamente y por la sonrisa de él estaba segura que le diría que si

— Gracias por la invitación pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado ya que vengo con ella — dijo señalándome a mí que estaba bastante sorprendida por su respuesta al igual que Mariel

— vamos Eriol, te divertirás más conmigo que con ella — dijo la muy sínica y en ese momento ya no aguante

—Dime una cosa Mariel, que parte de que no quiere ir no entiendes, porque en lugar de estar molestando a la gente no utilizas las pocas neuronas que tienes para crearte una vida propia y así dejar molestar y hacer ver inferiores a los demás— le dije casi gritando y alejándome de ella seguida por Eriol que estaba partiéndose de la risa detrás de mi

— Deja de reírte — le dije a Eriol exasperada, pero solo logre que se siguiera riendo de mi — ¿Por qué te estas riendo? Andalee, dimeee —

— No de nada— me dijo aun burlándose de mí y como no quería seguir discutiendo lo deje pasar y mejor me dirigí a la barra para pedir las bebidas y regresar con los demás.

Estuvimos platicando y bailando hasta las 5 de la mañana que fue a la hora que nos corrieron a todos, y nos dirigimos aun departamento que tenemos cerca del antro ya que mi papá no creyó conveniente que manejáramos a la casa pues no sabía en el estado en el que nos encontráramos.

Al día siguiente despertamos después de las 11 y eso porque nuevamente Sakura se encargó de levantarnos porque la señorita tenía hambre y quería desayunar, por lo que no nos quedó de otra más que arreglarnos e ir al restaurant que nos quedaba enfrente a desayunar para después regresar a casa.

Un mes después todos regresaron a Inglaterra pues tenían que preparar todo porque dentro de un mes entraríamos a la universidad y Sakura, Meiling, Eriol, Matt y Shaoran tenían que preparar todos sus papeles y arreglar todos sus asuntos pendientes.

Al mes de que se fueron, mis padres, mi hermana y yo también partimos a Inglaterra no sin antes despedirme de mis amigos entres lágrimas, sonrisas y promesas a las gemelas de que les escribiría y hablaría desde Italia que sería donde estudiaría y que las visitaría en Francia donde ellas se irían a estudiar al igual que sus queridos novios.

La semana después de que llegue a Inglaterra nos fueron a llevar al aeropuerto pues partiríamos Sakura, Meiling y yo para Italia y Eriol, Matt y Shaoran hacia Alemania que seria donde estudiaríamos y viviríamos los próximos cuatro años, tengo que admitir que en el momento de la despedida se me salieron algunas lágrimas pues a pesar de que mis papás y mis tíos nos irían a visitar no sería lo mismo pues no los veríamos todos los días, además de que sin mi pequeña hermana no tendría con quien pelear

También me sentí triste al saber que no vería por mucho tiempo a Shaoran, Matt e incluso a Eriol, pues aunque no tenía mucho tiempo conociéndolos, de un momento a otro se convirtieron en una parte importante de mi vida, sobre todo Shaoran con todas sus ocurrencias, y todo por otra tonta cláusula del contrato firmado por nuestros padres, pues decía que mientras estuviéramos estudiando no podíamos regresar a Inglaterra y que además Eriol, Shaoran y Matt no podían estudiar en el mismo lugar que nosotras pues no deberíamos de tener ningún tipo de contacto físico entre nosotros durante los próximos 4 años, y que la única forma en la que nos podríamos comunicar sería por cartas o correo electrónico.

Al estar dentro del avión no pude evitar pensar que realmente los extrañaría a todos, pero que afortunadamente compartiría muy buenos momentos con las personas que se encontraban sentadas al lado de mí y que con Meiling y Sakura nunca me aburriría, pero también me asustaba el hecho de no saber que más cláusulas contenía el dichoso contrato, porque aunque mis padres no me quisieron decir nada, estaba seguro de que ese papel nos traería a todos más de un dolor de cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

_**hola, este es el nuevo capítulo **_

_**Como en los capítulos anteriores, les agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi historia y hoy decidí subir más rápido, gracias a que no eh podido dormir y m dedique a hacer algo productivo jeje**_

_**Comencemos con la historia**_

_**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son de las chicas Clamp y también que la actitud de algunos personajes no es igual a la del anime y si es un OOC+**_

Cuatro años después de que nuestros jóvenes partieran al lugar que sería su hogar durante estos últimos años, por fin llegaba el momento de que se volvieran a encontrar ya que finalmente los seis habían terminado sus estudios, pero no contaban con las sorpresa que un simple papel les tenia destinado.

En el aeropuerto de Italia se encontraban tres jóvenes esperando la salida del avión que las llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra, su hogar, o por lo menos dos de ellas así lo veían, pues la otra solamente había permanecido en ese país por escasas dos semanas antes de irse a Italia a comenzar sus estudios.

— Estoy tan emocionada de regresar a Inglaterra, y de volver a ver a mi primo— dijo una joven de 22 años, cabello castaño hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos verdes — lo eh extrañado tanto, no es lo mismo solo escribirme con él, a verlo en persona y poder platicar— dijo esta vez con un poco de tristeza

— Tranquila Saku, ya pronto lo podrás ver — dijo otra joven de la misma edad que la anterior pero de pelo negro y ojos café rojizos — aunque yo creo que a quien tú quieres ver y extrañas más que a tu primo es a Shaoran— dijo esta vez de manera picara

—ESO NO ES CIERTO— grito la castaña haciendo que las personas que estaban esperando voltearan a verla con mala cara

— Oh, por favor Saku, no es algo extraño para nosotros que te mueres por los huesitos de mi primo — dijo la otra joven que estaba junto a ellas y que no había participado en la conversación, tenía la misma edad que las anteriores, aunque era la mayor por meses, de cabello negro y ojos amatistas — Sin embargo, no deberías de molestarla Mei— dijo volteando a ver a la otra pelinegra

— ¿Por qué? Si es divertido Tommy —

—Porque sabemos y no se nos hace extraño que tu estas coladita por Matt y también tienes unas inmensas ganas de verlo — le contesto Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura comenzara a reírse por ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Meiling

—Eso es cierto Mei, durante estos cuatro años, no dejaste de recibir cartas o correos de Matt, y de responderlas igualmente, estoy segura que en cuanto te vea, te pedirá que salgas con él — dijo de manera burlona Sakura

—De acuerdo, admito que aún no olvido a Matt, pero eso no significa que el sienta algo por mí, las cartas que nos escribíamos eran solamente de amigos e incluso el me contaba de todas sus conquistas— dijo Mei tristemente

—No te pongas triste por eso Mei, yo estoy segura que Matt algo siente por ti, además solo a ti te mandaba tantas cartas— dijo la mayor de las tres—, a Saku y a mí solo nos mandaba correos debes en cuando — dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Meling

—Prefiero no hacerme esperanzas, pero mejor dime ¿Por qué tú nunca mantuviste ningún contacto con Eriol? — le pregunto Meiling, bajo la atenta mirada de la oji verde

—Es cierto, ¿Por qué nunca te mandaste ningún correo con mi primo y con Matt si? —

—Ya deberían de saber que Eriol y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, así que no debería de sorprenderles el hecho de que no quisiéramos mantener contacto alguno— contesto Tomoyo

—Pero no entiendo porque te cae mal, además es bastante atractivo y tiene las mismas características que te gustan de los hombres— dijo Sakura sin saber que lo mismo le habían dicho sus gemelas amigas hace cuatro años

—No me interesa si es atractivo o no, no lo conozco y no tengo un buen concepto de él, y mejor dejen de decir tonterías —

Después de ese comentario ya nadie dijo nada.

A los cinco minutos abordaron el avión y desafortunadamente no habían conseguido asiento juntas, por lo que cada una se fue a su asiento asignado y se quedaron inmersas pensando en lo que les esperaba a su regreso.

En él aeropuerto pero esta vez de Alemania se encontraban tres jóvenes varones esperando un avión que los llevaría al mismo destino que nuestras jóvenes mujeres.

—Por fin regresaremos a Inglaterra, y volveré a ver a mi primita ¿Me pregunto si todavía seguirá igual de linda que como la deje? — dijo un joven de cabellos chocolate, mirada ámbar y sonrisa cautivadora

—Si Shaoran, estoy seguro que seguirá igual que como la dejaste, pero tú lo que realmente quieres saber pervertido, es si mi prima sigue igual de guapa — dijo de manera burlona un joven de pelo negro con destellos azules y ojos zafiros

—No soy ningún pervertido Eriol, me ofendes— dijo dramáticamente el castaño

—Eso quiere decir, que si quiere saber si tu prima sigue igual Eriol— dijo otro joven igual de apuesto que los anteriores de cabello negro y ojos grises, haciendo reír al de ojos zafiros

—Un momento, yo no dije eso, solo aclare que no era ningún pervertido—

—Si claro, y Matt no está que se muere por ver nuevamente a Meiling— dijo Eriol

—Si… ¡Un momento! Eso no es cierto, Meiling es solamente mi amiga — dijo el aludido algo sonrojado

—Claro, síguete mintiendo Matt— le dijo burlonamente Shaoran

—jajajaja, es divertido verlos en esta situación muchachos, de verdad— dijo Eriol riéndose

— ¿En qué situación? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos

—Perdidamente enamorados, uno de mi prima—dijo señalando a Shaoran— y otro de su supuesta mejor amiga — dijo esta vez señalando a Matt

—Sabes Eriol, realmente eres demasiado molesto cuando te lo propones — dijo Matt mirándolo ceñudo

—Es verdad, tú eres el que siempre empieza este tipo de discusiones, pero algún día caerás ante una mujer y quien quite y esa sea mi querida prima, después de todo y aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene la belleza y el carácter como para hacer que hasta tu caigas rendido a sus pies — dijo Shaoran viendo seriamente a Eriol

—No digas barbaridades Shao ¿Quieres quedarte sin prima y sin amigo? — dijo en forma de burla Matt

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo Eriol sin entenderlo

—A que los tres sabemos que desde el principio tú y Tomoyo nunca se llevaron bien y siempre rebatían lo que el otro decía y sin motivo alguno—

—Puede ser, pero también los tres sabemos que Eriol tiene la culpa— dijo esta vez Shaoran

—Y ¿Por qué yo? —

—Porque técnicamente tú fuiste quien la ofendió primero al decirle niñita, aquella vez en la playa— le respondió el castaño

—Es cierto, desde ese momento tu prima dejo ver que tenía un carácter fuerte— dijo Matt

—No es mi culpa que no aguante nada, además no la considero tan linda como la ves tú Shaoran y mejor ya dejémonos de boberías y subamos al avión— dijo Eriol dando por terminada la conversación.

—Ok, pero recuerda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso— dijo Shaoran antes de abordar el avión.

Horas después en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra se encontraban seis parejas esperando a sus hijos, ellos eran los Kinomoto, Daidougi, Hiraguizawa, Li, Fuuma y los Black…

—Por fin estará de vuelta mi pequeña Cerezo— dijo soñadoramente la señora Kinomoto

—Sí, que alegría que pudimos conseguir que llegaron al mismo tiempo todos— comento Elizabeth Hiraguizawa

—Es verdad, nos costó un poco de trabajo pero lo conseguimos—hablo esta vez Sonomi

—Lo importantes es que ya tendremos a nuestros hijos de vuelta— dijo la madre de Meiling, Kaho

—Pero sabes que no por mucho tiempo querida— dijo seriamente Takashi

—No podías evitar recordarnos eso en estos momentos querido Takashi— dijo Shiro, la madre de Matt

—Tranquila amor, Takashi tiene razón debemos de estar conscientes de que no van a estar mucho tiempo con nosotros—dijo su esposo Paul

—No sé ustedes, pero yo cada día que pasa me arrepiento más de haber firmado ese estúpido contrato— hablo con un poco de enojo el padre de Eriol

En el momento que Edward Hiraguizawa dijo eso todos se voltearon a ver y no hacía falta que alguien dijera algo pues todos pensaban igual.

Después de ese comentario los caballeros comenzaron a hablar de negocios y las damas de las últimas tendencias de moda para matar el tiempo en la espera de sus hijos.

De alguna de las salas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto bajaban los pasajeros que habían llegado de Italia, incluidas tres bellas jovencitas que cuando pasaban captaban la mirada de muchos hombres. Las tres con ánimos renovados pues por fin estaban en su hogar.

—Por fin llegamos, ya no sentía mis pies de estar sentada— dijo la ojiverde

—Olvídate de los pies Saku, las pompas ya no las sentía—dijo Mei dramáticamente

—jajaja, te pasas con tus comentarios Mei—comento ahora Tomoyo

—Si como sea, deberían de apurarse, ya quiero ver a mis padres y a mis tíos— comento la aludida

—Mei tiene razón Tommy deberíamos de apurarnos, me muero por verlos—

—Ok, vamos—respondió Tomoyo

Cuando salieron de la sala comenzaron a buscar entre el mar de gente a sus padres y tíos e iban tan inmersas que una de ellas no se dio cuenta que venía otra persona y el impacto fue tan fuerte que cayó al piso.

—Discúlpeme señorita, no la vi iba un poco distraído— dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar

—No te preocupes Eriol, no es raro en ti que no te fijes por donde vas—le dijo Tomoyo sorprendiéndolo

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Vaya primito, tan pronto te olvidaste de ella— dijo Sakura al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de su primo

—Sakuraa, ¿Cómo estas primaa? Ya te extrañaba— dijo Eriol olvidándose un momento de Tomoyo

—Yo también te extrañe primo, pero en lo que estaba ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de ella? — dijo Saku dejando de abrazarlo, y haciendo que su primo regresara su atención a Tomoyo que ya estaba siendo abrazada por su primo bajo la divertida mirada de Meiling y Matt

—Suéltame Shaoran, también te extrañe pero me estas asfixiando— decía Tomoyo tratando de quitarse de encima a su primo

—Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre primita—

—Por favor contrólate Shaoran—

—Vaya, así que fuiste tú a quien Eriol tiro—se acercó Matt interrumpiendo la conversación de los primos y saludando a Tomoyo mientras esta asentía por lo antes dicho por él

—Vaya, si fue ella no tengo que preocuparme por lo que le haya pasado— dijo burlonamente Eriol, el cual junto con Sakura se habían acercado al resto del grupo

—Uff, y ¿Qué paso con el "Disculpe señorita iba distraído"? de hace un momento, casi haces que crea que un mono como tu tiene modales—le respondió Tomoyo entre molesta y divertida

—Basta, no empiecen a discutir— dijo Meiling la cual no había hablado en todo el rato

—Es verdad, acabamos de llegar, ¿Por qué mejor no buscamos juntos a nuestros padres? Así será más fácil encontrarlos— dijo Sakura

—De acuerdo— dijeron al mismo tiempo los pelinegros

Aunque no fue necesario que empezaran a buscar pues sus padres ya iban hacia ellos, y después de una calurosa bienvenida todos partieron a la casa de los Kinomoto, donde se había preparado una pequeña fiesta para darles la bienvenida.


End file.
